


Wine Colored Recollections

by Seireicho



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seireicho/pseuds/Seireicho
Summary: Kotetsu T. Kaburagi is a Veteran Hero, he is familiar with the pro's and con's of being a hero. Mostly because he has already been through them. His younger partner and lover, Barnaby Brooks Jr. is still discovering how fickle the public can be with their support, and how this can effect a budding relationship.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 26





	Wine Colored Recollections

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I've written for this fandom, but the first to be posted - Please be gentle. Trying to rediscover writing for fun not reports or policies. This is not beta'ed. It was inspired by the T_and_B Anon Memes, but couldn't find the one that sparked this story.

Kotetsu moves towards the door, fury radiating through his body. He can barely believe the things that Barnaby (not Bunny – he WAS NOT cute) just said. In his left hand he is crushing his shirt and in his left are his shoes, his socks are somewhere in Bunny’s bedroom and he’s in no mood to look for them. Fuming he tosses his shoes to the ground but as he steps into them he could almost swear he felt a kick to the seat of his pants. Behind him he can all but feel the presence of his late wife, standing as an angry teen completely prepared to follow after him if he ran. He didn’t have to see her to know she pointed behind him towards a friendship that would break if he walked away right now.  
“This is beneath you,” he can hear suppressed anger at both of them, “You may not realize it, but your opinion means a lot to him. Legend may be your hero but you are his.”  
Teen Kotetsu had spun around on her, “I didn’t ask for that!”  
“No, you didn’t,” Tomoe folded her arms over her chest and glared back, unintimidated by him, “But your actions have. The heroes in Sternbild are far away for most people, but you are right here. A lot of people have come to look up to you.”  
He had opened his mouth to argue, “You want to be a hero someday?” She cut him off, “Than you better start realizing you leave a bigger shadow than most.” She moved into his face and poked him solidly in the chest. “Because of both of you, things are getting better for other NEXTs around here, not because of the Heroes on TV, you two. If you two can fall apart, than a lot of bravery and confidence will disappear with you guys.”  
“But he…” Tomoe cut him off stabbing into his chest while she shook her head at him.  
“YOU are the one planning on being a hero! So YOU need to be the bigger man,” She stepped aside, “Go fix this dilemma hero, that’s your assignment.” She pointed back towards the area he knew Antonio stood also fuming. Obediently he had gone to repair the friendship, finding out it was a misunderstanding.  
Kotetsu’s head fell forward to lightly hit the door. “Are you saying this is like that time, Tomoe?” He asks softly as her voice seems to echo around him.  
The door to the living room area stood open, light from the hallway caught his attention as it sparked off the wine bottle and glasses on the floor. His body still tingled where Bunny had touched him, his blood running hot, flowing back and forth between desire and anger. Bunny had started the evening out as what appeared to be a date. They had even kissed right there in the middle of the living room. Kotetsu blushed as he remembered how Barnaby had looked in this tailored outfit. He remembered how it had felt only minutes ago holding his precious partner in his arms as he nuzzled into his neck, nipping and kissing him. The sounds his Bunny had made as Kotetsu’s teeth had nipped his skin was making the anger recede. Kotetsu moved to the living room doorway, remembering Bunny’s hands, touching, questing, and seeking to learn his body. Finally a question arose in Kotetsu’s mind that the anger could not push out: How had Bunny changed so fast? A memory, dim and dusty with age, fought to surface as he gazed at the wine bottle. He wasn’t fond of wine, he would never tell anyone it was not the taste but the association with a horrible memory, one where he was sure he had lost everything. Kotetsu put his shirt on the chair next to his hat and instead picked up the wine bottle. He raised it up, as though he was looking through the half empty bottle and seeing a long distant living room. Kotetsu picked up the discarded empty wine glasses. He had not lost everything that horrible night so long ago but was smarter now than he was then, and more determined, with just as much to lose. His turned back to Bunny’s bedroom to show he had learned a thing or two from his brilliant wife, he left his shirt and hat in the living room and turned off the light as he went. In the hall he left his shoes by the door, certain in the back of his head Bunny would be complaining tomorrow about the scattered mess, but not really caring. He moved deeper into the apartment, darkening the hallway as he reached Bunny’s bedroom. The Blonde was curled on his right side face buried in the familiar pink plush bunny, bedroom light still on from when he had stormed out minutes before. Kotetsu wondered if Bunny heard him enter.  
As Kotetsu sat on the bed, Bunny didn’t move but spoke from the depths of the plushie, “I told you to leave.”  
“I did,” Kotetsu smiled, certain now as he observed the mild trembling of Bunny’s shoulders. “Your fault for not being specific.” Building up pillows for him to lean on, planning to make himself comfortable, this could take a while.  
Barnaby’s voice was cold and snide, but he didn’t raise his head from the plush as he clarified himself, “Leave. My room. My house. Now.”  
Kotetsu appeared to think about it as he sat back on the bed, arranging himself comfortably. Looking towards Bunny’s back he spoke calmly, “No.”  
Barnaby spun up from the bed, spinning towards Kotetsu, enraged at his insensitive partner, “WHAT?!”  
Kotetsu held a glass of wine almost in Barnaby’s face. Startled Barnaby backed up blinking rapidly to orient himself. The sight of Kotetsu, shirtless, sitting back on his bed drinking a glass of wine didn’t seem right compared to the furious man who had stormed out a minute ago. Barnaby ignored the thought that tried to assert itself that he had driven Kotetsu out. Despite not wearing his glasses he glared at Kotetsu, not sure how to react to this side of Kotetsu, he ended up accepting the glass of wine quietly.  
Kotetsu closed his eyes and took a sip from his glass. “I was drinking wine that night too, I think it was a Merlot.” Kotetsu squinted at the label in his memory, his nose scrunching in distaste. Barnaby froze, not sure what Kotetsu was talking about but if he was going to share something from his past Barnaby was not going to stop him, he almost held his breath as he waited for Kotetsu to continue, curiosity warring with his irritation and anger. “I had been crowned King of Hero’s for about a month.” Surprise almost made Barnaby ask questions but he caught himself, he along with much of Sternbild had forgotten that Kotetsu had been KoH’s at one time. Trying not to disturb Kotetsu, Barnaby adjusted himself back on the bed and made himself comfortable to listen to anything his partner might say, his anger forgotten for the moment. Barnaby watched Kotetsu’s eyes lose focus as he fell further into the memory. 

“I was not ready for what would follow, truthfully,” Kotetsu took a drink while thinking about his next words. “I do not really think anyone can be ready for that the first time it happens. It’s like falling into a bouncy house with no doors or ways out and lots of hidden nails to land on.” Kotetsu’s face scrunches up again showing his displeasure at the memories. Barnaby tries not to laugh picturing Tiger as the KoH’s, the paparazzi, the interviews, the attention that seemed to drive Tiger into hiding, taking a drink from his glass instead to hide any tell-tale smiles. “Tomoe was a trouper, she couldn’t go with me to any of the parties. She had to watch as I was paired with some super model or celebrity, I still can’t imagine how she got through that.” Kotetsu shakes his head and offers up a toast to her strength. Barnaby sits stunned at the revelation, wondering if he could be as strong as her if their roles were switched.  
Kotetsu turns to look at Barnaby, “She never lost her temper or snapped, despite being the secret wife of a very public celebrity. She never complained when people pushed her out of the way to get to me. I can’t number the times she went home with Ben, my manager, rather than me.” Kotetsu was still for a moment as he watched Ben rescue his wife from the mob at an interview. She looked like one of the entourage of people surrounding him, not a significant person in his life. Blinking rapidly Kotetsu continued, “I never knew how much stress I was under till I snapped and it just about destroyed everything.” Kotetsu sat watching the memory play out in his head. Barnaby began to think Kotetsu was done speaking, until the man looked up, his amber eyes misty.  
“I rushed home from a party where I had spent the entire time pretending to be attracted to some model I can’t even remember the name of.” Kotetsu finished his glass and refilled it, offering to refill Bunny’s glass if needed. Barnaby shook his head negative, he had barely touched the wine he had been handed. Kotetsu nodded and returned the bottle to the floor by the bed. Kotetsu was clearly uncomfortable but resettled himself and continued. “I rushed home; all I wanted was to wash the party and the smell of perfume off.” Barnaby nodded, familiar with the feeling.  
Kotetsu looked around nervously as he said, “I had decided to make it up to Tomoe and stopped and bought some wine and flowers. We had an amazing time really, I’m the one who messed it up.” Kotetsu looked anywhere but in Barnaby’s direction. Closing his eyes Kotetsu drained the glass, hoping to get through the next few minutes. “When dinner turned into more, I ….” Kotetsu closed his eyes hoping he wasn’t blushing. “I couldn’t …” Kotetsu suddenly looked unsettled despite being calm. Barnaby could tell he was searching for the words to explain. “…Perform?” Kotetsu weakly admitted. Kotetsu’s head dipped as though it wanted to hang. He rubbed his neck as he tried to figure out how to continue telling one of the worst nights of his life. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Barnaby, who sat stunned that Kotetsu might know exactly how he felt.  
“I don’t honestly remember what I said. Too much alcohol, too much stress, too much ego and not enough self-control…” Kotetsu looked towards the window, the empty wine glass hanging forgotten in his hand. “What I do remember was the look on her face. It blew up into one of, if not the biggest, fight we ever had.” Kotetsu sighed as he once again noticed the wine glass, but instead of filling it, watched the dregs at the bottom move around. “I would not have blamed her if she had left me right there, I actually expected her too.” Bright amber eyes looked towards Bunny but quickly moved back towards the window.  
“She was smart enough to know me better than I knew myself.” Kotetsu suddenly felt the lump in his throat and took a moment to clear it. Finally Kotetsu looked at Barnaby, clear gold meeting bright green.  
“I’ll ask you the same thing she asked me.” Locking eyes with Barnaby he continued, “What you just said, is it the stress of everyone around you needing pieces of you and pulling you in so many different directions you might have temporarily forgotten who you are and who you are with or were you speaking from your heart?” Kotetsu turned fully towards Bunny. Barnaby sat there with tears slowly gathering in his eyes. He didn’t notice Kotetsu take the wine glass from his limp fingers and drain it. As Kotetsu straightened up from setting the wine glasses next to the wine bottle, Barnaby all but tackled him. Barnaby buried his face in Kotetsu’s chest as Kotetsu wrapped his arms around a trembling Bunny. Kotetsu nuzzled his hair as he listened to Bunny quietly sob he was sorry. Kotetsu pulled Bunny fully into his lap to cuddle the younger man.  
“Come, look up at me,” Kotetsu tried to get Bunny to look up so he could wipe away the tears he didn’t want to see on his precious partners face. As Barnaby raised his face Kotetsu kissed away his tears.  
“I’m sorry Kotetsu, I didn’t mean what I said,” Kotetsu marveled at how even tear-streaked, Bunny remained handsome and breath taking. “I couldn’t stop the words that were tumbling out of me, I knew they were mean and I was destroying our relationship I knew you would never forgive me and –“  
Kotetsu kissed Bunny, licking fresh tears from his lips even as he encouraged Bunny to open for him. Bunny slid an arm around Kotetsu’s neck as Kotetsu deepened the kiss. Even as Kotetsu claimed to speak “Bunny-glish,” Barnaby knew what Kotetsu was telling him. "I’m here Bunny and I’m not going anywhere, so feel free to go slow. I love you."


End file.
